


Avoidance: Adventures in Babysitting

by Ladykey17



Series: Obey Me! Next Generation [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Babysitting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: Alicia, Bea, and the demon lords need to leave for a kingdom management summit, leaving Beelzebub's daughters in charge.
Series: Obey Me! Next Generation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846696
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Avoidance: Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camakitsune/gifts).



> This piece briefly features Camakitsune's OC Bea, as well as his fan kid Rosalie. This is a stand-alone piece and does not tie into any other piece I'm working on. 
> 
> The twins are 8 years old, Rosalie is 13.

“I fail to see why we all have to go to the meeting,” Alicia muttered as she finished setting the table. “The seven of you are the rulers here. Then Diavolo, so why are you insisting that I come along?” She grabbed a wine glass while Bea brought out the cake, Barbatos on his tail with drinks.

“You seem to have forgotten your role in the grand scheme of things.” Barbatos smiled as he set the pitcher of Scorch Berry Lemonade on the table. “You may not be a ruler but you are one of the most powerful demons here. You rank right next to Belphie.”

“That’s not saying much-”

“And you’re currently raising an entity of the Apocolypse.” Barbatos continued. “Your input on kingdom management is important. This summit is bringing together all of the powerful figureheads of the Devildom, it would be rude and dangerous not to include you.”

“You act like I’m going to throw a fit because I wasn’t invited to your little party,” Alicia muttered as she took a seat. She watched the men dig into the food she prepared, a feeling of annoyance settled in. Once again, the words thank you were nowhere to be found. “So if we’re all going, who’s going to watch the twins?”

“I would watch them but you know I have to come so Beel doesn’t lose his shit,” Bea muttered, taking a seat next to his lover. He smiled a little when Beel kissed his cheek, waving the big demon off. 

“We can hire a nanny.” Lucifer offered. “Diavolo has a wonderful list of people who are more than qualified to-”

“I don’t want strangers around my babies,” Alicia said firmly. “People have ill intentions.”

“I can assure you that I vet every hire personally, Alicia. I adore the twins, I wouldn’t allow harm to come to them.” Diavolo smiled a confident smile, and Alicia shook her head once more. 

“No strangers. I’m not budging on that.” She twirled her fork in the pasta on her plate, a smile graced her face. “Beelzebub.”

“No,” Lucifer said firmly.

“Why not? It’s a good experience for them, and it’s what I used to do for my little cousins back in the human world.”

“Because the last time Beelzebub’s children were here, they destroyed the living room.” Lucifer snapped.

“And my canopy.” Asmo chimed in, sighing at the memory of coming home and seeing the wood all over his room. 

“It’s your own fault that you ignore my girls’ dietary needs.” Bea glared at Lucifer, who seemed barely phased at the human’s attempt at intimidation. 

“You guys act like there isn’t money pouring into the house. Everything that was destroyed was replaced within a few days.” She turned her attention to Beelzebub again and smiled. “Do you think the girls would mind coming over to babysit? We’d pay them of course, the twins love spending time with them.”

“I can ask and get back to you.” Beelzebub stuffed his face with a giant meatball and smiled happily. “So long as you to make a giant Devil’s Fruit Cake for the trip.”

“I was going to do that anyway.”

“Good.”

“Beel, your transparency is concerning,” Satan muttered, taking a long sip of juice. “Why are you asking them, anyway? You can just tell them. It’s not like they get to say n-” He stopped when he felt Alicia’s eyes burn into his soul. Right, he forgot she didn’t like forcing people to do things they didn’t want to do. “Anyway, I’ll make sure to lock my room so they don’t get in my books again.”

“Ditto for my room with my games. They chewed through the wires the last time.”

While the adults had their conversation at the table, CJ and Alistair sat at the children’s table. CJ was beaming with excitement, when Beelzebub’s daughters came around, she finally had someone to dash through the forest with. Alistair on the other hand sunk in his chair, he didn’t like the way everyone was talking about the girls. He pushed his food around on his plate, trying to think of something he could do so their cousins wouldn’t keep getting in trouble. 

The day finally arrived that the rulers and Alicia left for their summit. Lucifer was giving his cousins the third degree on rules for the house. The majority of rooms were closed off out of the desire to preserve what was in them, so the children and their guardians were limited to their own rooms and the guest rooms. Bea nearly went off on a tangent about how unfair Lucifer was being, but in the end, he held his tongue. It wouldn’t change anything anyway. 

The adults left and CJ wasted no time preoccupying her cousins’ attention. The twins took up sign language to properly communicate with the group, despite the fact that only one needed it. Alistair spent the prior days reading all the books his uncle Satan owned on gardening in the Devildom, how to speed up the growth process, and convincing his uncle Asmo to take him to the human world for Cain grave dirt. “It’s for a face mask.” He lied, but Asmo was all too happy to oblige his nephew. For some reason, he was overly concerned with the skincare routine of an 8-year-old.

He sat to the side while CJ and the others took off running through the forest. They always made it a little more challenging by cursing the grounds with obstacles. Something about needing the practice for when they got older, but he never understood what that meant. As the group dashed through the trees and across the running water, the boy busied himself with his journal. He enjoyed writing in the woods, something about the air made it easier for him to clear his head and allowed his thoughts to flow easily on the paper. 

The sound of footsteps broke his concentration. Who was coming over here? They were all supposed to be- 

He found himself looking at a pair of white sneakers, pastel rainbow socks sprouted out of them. He glanced up and felt his pulse pick up at the sight of a pair of pink and yellow wings. Rosalie smiled down at him and offered the boy her hand. 

“Alistair, don’t you want to play with us? It’s no fun sitting by yourself.” He wasn’t surprised to hear her say that. Maple Rose Moths were very sociable creatures. They enjoyed spending time with their group. He shook his head and pulled his knees to his chest, trying to make sure his words would come out clearly. 

“I’m fine, Rosie...Thank you. I just...Really want to write in my journal.”

“Oh? What are you writing about?” She took a seat next to him and an internal scream threatened to make itself known. Why was she so sweet? Why couldn’t she ignore him like everyone else?

“S...Sci-fi. Um...It’s a sci-fi story. It’s not much, I’m just jotting down ideas.” He flipped through the pages and nearly shrunk into himself when she took the book. 

“It looks like much, there’s a lot of pages full of ideas.” He watched her flip through the pages, he gently ran his hands up and down on his pants legs. If she had been anyone else, he would’ve ripped the book from their hands. He didn’t like people seeing unfinished work, it felt like too much pressure, but the sound of her laugh disarmed him. 

“This looks really well thought out. Can I read it when it’s finished?” She handed him back the book and smiled, pushing a pink curl out of her face. He simply nodded, no words escaped him. Her smile brightened. “I’m glad.” She reached out and ruffled his hair. “I guess I better-” 

A scream ruined the moment. The wails of CJ could be heard from where they were sitting. Best case scenario, the girl fell off a branch and hurt herself. Worst case...Rosalie got up and took off running to where her sisters were. Alistair let out a sigh of relief. He was sure his sister was fine, but he was grateful for her pain. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold a conversation. 

Lunchtime rolled around and Rosalie looked around the house, annoyance on her face. She was hungry...but nothing in the fridge looked remotely good. She knew her dad made them bento boxes full of their favorite treats, but if she ate that now, what was she going to have when the urged to snack struck at night?  
She got the twins settled with their meals, she was glad CJ only found herself stuck in a bear trap and not something more severe. The girl didn’t have enough knowledge of medical magic to re-attach a limb if it got severed. She could hear her sisters munching on their snacks and she sighed...This sucked. She placed her hand over her stomach and glanced at the empty seat at the dinner table. What was getting yelled at one more time going to hurt? 

“Rosie, aren’t you going to eat something?” CJ asked, offering the girl the other half of her fried bat sandwich. Rosalie smiled and shook her head. 

“I’m fine, CJ. You should eat it all. You’ll need your strength for later. We’re going to play fangol next.” 

“Yay! I want Alistair on my team!”

“Wait, what?” The boy didn’t get a chance to refuse before Rosalie agreed and started drawing up teams with her sister as the referee. 

The rest of the day dragged on and by the time dinner time rolled around, the twins were exhausted. Rosalie sent everyone to bed early, partially because they looked ready to drop, and partially because she was wanted some quiet time. 

Being the daughter of the Avatar of Gluttony was no easy thing to live with. People feared that she would steal their lunches, or bully them into handing over what little money they had so she could buy her next meal. She didn’t know what kind of standard her father set, but she wasn’t like that in the slightest. Worst case scenario, she ate something that shouldn’t have been eaten but rarely was it food. Bea spoiled her and her sisters enough to be picky about whatever edible thing they were presented with. They were foodies, and she was a food snob of the worst degree. If she were to indulge, it would only be the best. 

The best like antique furniture. She picked at the couch cushion lightly, the fabric falling apart in between her nails. She lifted the piece of fabric to her lips and absently chewed. Minor damage, things that can be fixed she heard her aunt say before they left. She could learn how to sew, how to patch holes, but this wasn’t going to fill her. She glanced at the dining room table again and her stomach growled. 

She got up and walked over to the table, placing her hand on the back of one of the chairs. If they didn’t want her to eat the furniture, then why would they continue to get it made from wood? She lightly gripped the chair, her fingers curling around the design in the mahogany wood. She gently twisted her wrist, small cracking sounds rang in her ears as she tried to pry it apart. 

“Rosie.” Hm? She looked at the doorway and saw Alistair in his pajamas. She let go of the chair and smiled. 

“What are you doing out of bed? I thought you passed out with your sister.” She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Are you thirsty?”

“No, but I figured you might be hungry since you skipped lunch...and dinner.” He looked at the chair, and from where he was standing, he could see the cracked wood. “Uncle Lucifer is going to be mad.”

“Uncle Lucifer is a jerk.” The girl sighed, her wings fluttered a bit in annoyance. “What do you think I should do?”

“Come with me?” He didn’t offer her his hand, nor did he wait for her to answer his question. He walked off, heading to the backyard. Rosalie followed quietly, curious as to what the little demon wanted to show her out here. 

Alistair lead her to the far end of the graveyard and stopped at a giant tree. He looked down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact. Rosalie sniffed a bit and her eyes lit up, this was a maple tree. She reached up and snagged one of the branches, hunger briefly flashed in her eyes, but she maintained her focus. 

“Where did this tree come from?” She waited for his response, and when he didn’t give her one, she smiled. “Did you plant this tree for me? Where did you even find a maple seed that would grow here?”

“The tree is rooted in Cain’s grave dirt,” Alistair muttered. He looked up and saw her smiling down at him, he quickly looked away again. “Nothing stays dead in it, so the seed grew after a couple of spells.”

The teenager crossed her arms and laughed lightly. She gently patted his head and tore off a couple of leaves from the branch. “That was very thoughtful of you, Alistair. Thank you.” She leaned down and planted a small kiss on the boy’s cheek, which led him to turn red in the face, his horns and tail popping out from frustration. 

“Can’t see!” His eyes clouded over as they normally did in his demon form and she covered her face. 

“Come on, let’s get you some water so you can settle down.” She placed her hand on his back and walked him back to the house, relieved that at least this one time, she wouldn’t be yelled at.


End file.
